Save Me
by Canale-san
Summary: Jezebel acaba por acatar,mais uma vez, a decisão de seu pai... Certamente, coisa boa não vai lhe acontecer. CassandraxJez/CassianxJez. Aganst/lemon/yaoi


**Save**** Me!**

_Chapter one_

Já era noite quando o jovem de cabelos acinzentados entrava naquela sala ampla, pouco decorada – apenas uma cadeira no centro, um retrato enorme de mulher na parede leste e cortinas meio róseas ao fundo -. Jezebel suspirou. Já sabia o que estava por vir.  
- Meu pai? – Chamou em um tom, aparentemente, frio. Por dentro, sua mente gritava. Ele só não sabia dizer o porquê.  
-Decidiu aceitar o trabalho sem maiores protestos, Jezebel?- A voz era inquisitiva, anda que seu dono risse e falasse com mal contido escárnio. Não tirava os olhos do médico, e isso fez com que o mesmo tremesse.  
-Vim justamente para mostrar que estava indignado, porém, vejo agora que não há alternativas. Aceito sem maiores protestos. Posso pedir apenas uma coisa?... Por favor..Não diga nada sobre isso a Cassian...  
-Sábia decisão, Jezebel. Sendo assim, farei o que me pede e isto ficará em sigilo enquanto você puder esconder. A propósito, Cassandra ficará feliz em ter-lo em sua casa. Aviso-lhe para que não lhe negue nada, entendeu?- Alexis possuía tamanho prazer em saber que, além de tudo, o filho seria humilhado. Quer ele ganhasse ou não do tal _Sacerdote_, ele sairia saturado de alguma forma.

Engoliu em seco. Sabia o que estava por vir e no que estava sendo metido. Enrijeceu o semblante, porém, a angústia não o deixou agüentar-se desse modo por muito tempo. Virou-se e caminhou para a porta, parou, e encostou-se em seu beiral. Voltou a olhar para o pai, com o desespero já estampado em seu belo rosto a estas alturas. Sorriu com tristeza.  
-Como desejar, meu pai. – Fechou a porta e pôs-se a caminhar pelo corredor. Os passos lentos, a princípio, porém, o riso sádico de seu pai e as palavras duras que quase sempre ouvia, começaram a assombrar-lhe a mente e ele sacudiu a cabeça. Começou a correr, e correu até quando chegou a seu quarto e desabou no beiral de sua própria porta, arfando. "Acalme-se... Você deve se acalmar... Devo voltar a meu estado normal... Com esta primeira missão como Arcano Maior, estarei um passo mais próximo de meu objetivo." Murmurou para si mesmo e entrou em seu quarto-laboratório. Atirou-se diretamente na escrivaninha e deixou algumas lágrimas escorrerem, até que se sentiu pronto para partir. Levantou-se, sem fazer ruído algum e flutuou até uma pequena mala que estava por perto, onde ele colocou duas ou três mudas de roupa, um jaleco, um casaco e vários apetrechos médicos e alguns livros variados. Os olhos cor de ametistas se perderam por instantes em alguns dos frascos com um intestino, fígado e rins. Uma silenciosa despedida e ele encaminhou-se para a porta e, após fechá-la, trancou-a a chave. Quando passou pela janela grande do salão, próxima a porta principal, viu que a carruagem de Sir Gladstone já o esperava. A angústia aumentou algo bom não estava por vir. Mesmo assim, ele ignorou tal sentimento. Ao abrir a porta da carruagem, entendeu o motivo da angústia opressora que sentia. O dono dela já o esperava lá.

O coração de Jezebel pareceu parar várias batidas com a simples presença do outro. Empalideceu e forçou-se a entrar, fechando a porta e sentando-se ao lado do mais velho. Gladstone, por sua vez, não se demorou a sorrir com malícia para o doutor e apertar-lhe a coxa. Tal ato fez o médico encolher-se contra a porta e soltar um baixo grunhido em protesto, perdendo rapidamente seu olhar. "Ele já sabe..." Constatou alarmado, porém imóvel, como uma bela estátua grega. Esperava sinceramente que o mais velho se segurasse até chegarem., assim, ele teria mais tempo para prolongar a demora de seu subjugo.

Suas esperanças se mostraram em vão em poucos segundos, quando Cassandra passou furtivamente o braço por sua cintura e puxou-o para si.  
O corpo do médico, porém, estava endurecido pelo pavor, o que acabou piorando sua situação, pois caiu de bruços, próximo a virilha do mais velho. Não deu para evitar, logo seu rosto ardia em uma vermelhidão docemente convidativa. O que, logicamente, fez com que Cassandra logo se excitasse, bem em frente aos olhos assustados do jovem doutor.

Jezebel tentou se levantar –ou escapar- daquele desconfortável abraço, fingindo que não estava vendo aquilo e tentando voltar a seu modo frio de agir. Infelizmente, perto do outro, ele era tão impotente como –ah, como ele se detestou ao admitir- uma mulher. Cerrou fortemente os dentes e levantou os olhos ao outro, que sorria maliciosamente e já começara a descer e voltar à mão pelos cabelos longos e pelas costas do médico. Jezebel, entretanto, tremia de pavor ao toque do outro. E, por fim, reuniu coragem e abriu a boca para protestar, mas só percebeu a enorme besteira que fizera, ao senti-la violentamente invadida por um enorme pedaço de carne quente e pulsante. Grunhiu alto de nojo, raiva e vergonha. Quem aquele desgraçado pensava que era? A resposta o impediu de castrar aquele metido. "Ele é aquele que tem o aval de meu pai para fazer o que desejar de mim..." Suspirou com dificuldade e resolveu aceitar, resignado, aquela sodomia, que ele sabia que, pelas atuais circunstancias, seria impossível conseguir fugir. Já que estava na chuva, que se molhasse todo de vez. Ajoelhou-se, ficando como um cão e passou a ignorar as ondas de ânsia e o nojo que sentia e começou a sugar aquele falo com volúpia, fazia parecer que tinha sede pelo que sabia que viria.  
-Eu sabia Jezebel... Que você tinha falta de um macho que te mostrasse o teu verdadeiro lugar...  
Fingiu concordar e levantou os olhos úmidos com uma falsa luxúria. Apenas desejava que o mais velho chegasse logo ao clímax e parasse com aquilo.

Conseguiu uma parte, pois não demorou e o Sacerdote já se despejava em sua boa e em seu rosto. O médico engoliu o que pode, mas como era muito, tacou o que sobrou no chão em uma tossida. Mas que falo enorme tenha aquele homem! Percebeu com mal contido pavor, ao ver que o mais velho já estava rijo de novo. A ordem veio clara.  
-Dispa-se e deite no chão.  
Despir-se incluía revelar aquele homem a impureza que era seu corpo e o que viria –o ato sexual- seria ainda mais abominável. Tirar prazer em ter algo em seu corpo, como uma mulher. Implorar para ter reles desejos mundanos e palavras que o fizessem chegar ao cume de um prazer não merecido aos monstros que eram os seres humanos.  
Deitou-se e sentiu as pernas sendo lentamente separadas. Grunhiu e virou o rosto, apertando os olhos e as mãos, que estavam fechadas, acima de sua cabeça, mostrando entrega e derrota total.

Não demorou a sentir a língua ávida invadir-lhe as entranhas onde, jamais, sequer tocara-se. Gemeu alto. Como aquele desgraçado sabia onde tocar-lhe para dar-lhe prazer! Prazer... Sensação tão similar as chibatadas que recebia diariamente de seu pai, porém, a dor não se fazia presente. Uma onda de calor que ia do ponto onde era tocado e percorria-lhe o corpo, acelerando sua circulação, o coração batia mais rápido, murmúrios deixavam seus lábios irrequietos e suas faces coravam em resposta a tudo aquilo. Não demorou a sentir-se tão rijo que poderia explodir. Arqueou as costas e gritou, chegando ao clímax e sujando a própria barriga. Chorava como temia e não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos. Sentiu a língua subir-lhe das entranhas para seu sexo, depois a virilha, toda a extensão de sua barriga e, por fim, chegando a seus mamilos. Cassandra demorou-se especialmente em cada um deles. Ora chupava, ora lambia, ora apertava, ora apenas contornava-os. Fazia o jovem delirar a cada segundo, murmurando súplicas inteligíveis cada vez mais alto, quase atingindo o clímax novamente. Porém,o mais velho não o permitiu, interrompendo as carícias, descendo novamente para as entranhas do médico, recebendo do mesmo, gemidos de frustração ao ver aquele prazer interrompido. Com um sorriso, Cassandra pegou a gravata que Jezebel havia, displicentemente, largado no banco e amarrou-lhe ambas as mãos no alto de sua cabeça e, secando-lhe rapidamente algumas lágrimas que caíam, com uma lambida, penetrou-o violentamente, até que seu membro sumisse dentro do corpo do médico, ignorando por completo a resistência do corpo virgem.

Jezebel, por sua vez, esqueceu-se que estava em uma carruagem, que era filho do Card Master, que deveria ser frio e não mostrar nada do que sentia e gritou a plenos pulmões de dor. Sentia-se sendo cortado ao meio, como se algo o arrebentasse. Mais lágrimas, mais gritos. Sangue, sangue rubro que escorria em abundancia de onde era violado. Os gritos já estavam tão altos, que Cassandra, com um sorriso sarcástico, tomou os lábios do médico com os seus e suprimiu a todos, brincando com a língua do médico, como se aquilo aliviasse a dor que ele sentia. Quando achou que Jezebel já estava acostumado consigo, Cassandra começou a mover-se dentro dele. Devagar, a princípio, mas assim que sentiu as resistências do médico cedendo mais e mais, aumentou o ritmo com brutalidade, entrando nele com violência, até o final e saindo quase por completo, repetidas vezes.

Jezebel estava tomado por inteiro por uma dor horrível e torturante. Que apenas aumentou quando Cassandra passou a mover-se. Queria gritar, mas fora calado por aquele beijo nojento. Estava sem opção, apenas podia chorar, e isto, ele estava fazendo e com vontade. Que dor era aquela que o fizera achar o chicote algo indolor? Gemeu de novo e foi abafado pelo beijo.

Um minuto, ou quase, foi o tempo que passou em contato com a boca daquele homem até que ambos se separaram em busca de ar. Foi então que o mais jovem percebeu que seu corpo já estava se acostumando ao tamanho do falo do Sacerdote e até resolvia mostrar sinais claros de um prazer inigualável. Tal prazer que começava a fazer os gemidos de dor misturar-se a gemidos altos de prazer, levando o médico a um caleidoscópio onde o tudo se juntava ao nada e tudo era extremamente bom e prazeroso. Teve certeza de que, mais tarde, seus olhos ficariam vermelhos de remorso por aquilo.  
"Certezas, certezas... Ah... Como posso ter certezas em uma hora em que não há nada além de incertezas?" Se tivesse condições, ele certamente teria rido de tal pensamento, não tinha. Gemeu ainda mais alto, agora podia fazer isso. Cassandra aumentou o ritmo de modo que Jezebel mal conseguia acompanhar, mesmo se tentasse. Seu corpo era violentamente jogado para cima e voltava em uma velocidade que beirava o insano. Os gemidos se intensificaram e o corpo do médico começou a tremer com força. Logicamente, isso não passou despercebido por Cassandra, que entendeu que Jezebel estava a ponto de gozar de novo. O Sacerdote, então, aumentou seu ritmo e aplicou em tal ação um vigor que, talvez, nem o próprio médico pudesse.

Jezebel contorceu-se com mais força e, com um grito alto e longo, explodiu em gozo, melando a si próprio novamente e um pouco da roupa do que o possuía. Cassandra, não resistindo a tal visão e ao aperto maravilhoso que o mais novo dera em si, segurou fortemente na bem delineada cintura do médio e, enterrando-se nele por completo, inundou seu interior com o mesmo jato quente.

Ambos estavam exaustos. Jezebel, arfando e chorando, desfaleceu com o peso do maior em seu peito e a respiração igualmente cansada em seu pescoço. Cassandra ainda não havia deixado o interior quentíssimo do jovem, apenas tendo força de vontade o suficiente para fazê-lo quando o médico desfaleceu. Vestiu-o com carinho e limpou-o, como se ele tivesse dormido e caído do banco. Reparou, então, que já se aproximavam de sua mansão, e o médico precisava estar acordado e se fingindo de bem. Tocou-lhe os ombros com gentileza, e não demorou a que obtivesse uma resposta do frágil rapaz.

O médico acordou um pouco atordoado, com algumas lágrimas ainda a gotejarem-lhe pelos olhos, avaliando se o que se passava em sua mente era um sonho, ou se ele _havia mesmo_ sido estuprado por Cassandra. Ajoelhou-se, porém, foi impedido de levantar-se por um dor terrivelmente forte que lhe amoleceu as pernas e todo o resto de seu corpo, confirmando que ele não sonhara.  
Grunhiu baixo e cerrou os dentes, arrumando forças para levantar-se e sentar-se no banco oposto ao do Sacerdote, voltando a adotar seu habitual jeito frio, calculista e sem sentimentos aparente. Agora iria distrair aquele home, de modo que tudo acabasse como deveria, de algum jeito, ele precisava da destruição do Cremone Garden, e estava ali para garantir isso. Porém, havia achado um propósito para o corpo viril de Cassandra, e, se estivesse correto, o que ele gostaria poderia ocorrer. Só faltava a chance de um bom acordo, vindo do outro, logicamente.

* * *

_Chapter two_

Tão logo chegaram e o doutor deu uma desculpa qualquer ao outro e fugiu para onde seriam seus aposentos. Tirou aquela roupa e, com ódio daquele cheiro que ela emanava, queimou-a. Vestiu seu quimono e sentou-se na cama, com algo engasgado, não se sentia bem. Grunhiu baixo e atirou-se nos travesseiros. Agarrou-se a um deles e deixou que várias lágrimas cristalinas escorressem pelo rosto de porcelana. O coração pulsava com rapidez, causando-lhe certa dificuldade para respirar. Pulsava tanto quanto... Urrou de ódio ao lembrar-se justo "daquilo". Pegou seu bisturi, as mãos tremendo. Abriu o quimono, deixando o peito nu e encostou a ponta da lâmina sobre onde deveria ficar o coração, porém, hesitou. "Finque-o aí! O que está esperando?! Acabe logo com esse sofrimento!" As mãos tremiam, o corpo era sacudido pelos soluços e ele irritou-se com sua fraqueza e atirou o bisturi na parede. De repente, a sombra de raiva passou pelo rosto perfeito do médico e ele deu um grito e começou a quebrar tudo que havia por perto, rascou uma de suas roupas que o lembravam do que passara e outras tantas que estavam no armário, que ele percebeu –em um lapso de lucidez- que haviam sido feitas para ele. Por fim, ofegante, caiu de joelhos sobre a montoeira de cacos de vidro e roupas, perfumes caros derrubados e mais um monte de coisas que ele não viu. Deitou-se sobre aquilo, com o rosto escondido nos braços, voltando a chorar desesperadamente como antes, até que caísse em profundo sono, com o rosto molhado.

Luz. Luz forte que parecia adentrar o breu dos olhos ainda fechados do médico. Começou a abri-los e, por instinto, colocou uma mão na frente. Sentiu um forte arder, e constatou que chorara tanto que os olhos estavam vermelhos. Somente então se deu conta de várias coisas e levantou-se em sobressalto. Como, quando fora para a cama? Como trocara suas roupas? E... Com que roupas estava? Por que diabos seu cabelo doía e repuxava tanto? Levantou-se em um pulo e correu para um espelho na parede oposta Estava com um espartilho, um vestido branco - como de uma enfermeira-, os cabelos presos em um pequeno coque, caindo em cascatas onduladas. As mãos estavam com luvas sem dedos, mostrando as unhas recém pintadas de vermelho. Não se reconheceu. Que esquisitice era aquela? Por todos os santos - ou demônios, o que funcionasse-, o que havia acontecido? Por quanto tempo dormira? O esmalte estava seco há pouco tempo, a maquiagem ainda estava intocada. Gritou o mais alto que sua garganta permitiu, logo atraindo _lorde Gladstone _para o quarto. Ele entrou com violência e surpreendeu-se ao ver o médico tremulo, com os olhos pingando de ódio e vergonha, em uma pose que se tornava extremamente delicada com aquela roupa: a mão esquerda sobre o peito, o rosto corado, os olhos baixos e submissos, a mão direita apoiando-se na parede, logicamente, o braço dobrado, para que não doesse. Cassandra sorriu e fixou os olhos no atordoado doutor, que agora estava mais para _doutora_.  
-Ah, vejo que já acordou Jezebel. Que tal acha do novo figurino? Tome isso como um castigo por ter rasgado o que lhe comprei. E cá entre nós... Você está espetacularmente belo e irreconhecível assim.  
O sarcasmo só presenciara as duas primeiras frases, as duas últimas foram ditas com mais franqueza do que o doutor esperava. Aquilo o fizera tremer com mais raiva ainda, porém, conteve-se. Deu um murro na parede, causando uma pequena rachadura na mesma. Fixou o olhar gélido no mais velho e deixou a voz colérica sair pelos lábios mais rubros que o normal.  
- Devolva minhas coisas, Cassandra. Não é por que o Card Master ordenou que lhe desse suporte que eu irei tolerar esses seus fetiches. Que fique claro: não haverá uma segunda vez, pois eu avisarei ao Card Master.  
"Que blefe horrível, Jezebel! Este homem sabe que seu pai não liga a mínima para você!"  
O pior é que o blefe funcionou. Cassandra, com o rosto pálido –ainda que com o mesmo sorriso sádico e malicioso estampado- apontou para um baú ao lado da cama. Jezebel correu até ele e o abriu, tirando de lá uma peça de roupa branca, um par de meias e sapatos pretos, bem engraxados. Já ia mandar o outro sair e ia passando ao lado dele para ir trocar-se quando foi fortemente segurado pelo braço.  
-Nada disso. De joelhos agora, "Morte".


End file.
